darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Update:The Honour Grounds
Todays update includes a number of fixes for combat and a brand new 1 vs 1 area to the south of Castle Wars dubbed The Honour Grounds. This large expansion to the west of Feldip Hills offers solo PKers the chance to face off in glorious battles in a 1 vs 1 environment! This is a Medium Risk area surrounded by ogre enforcers hired by H0n0rPk3r247. It's strictly 1 vs 1, so your friends cannot help you in battle. You can find this area south of Castle Wars. There are no requirements to enter. Bring your gear and face off against a worthy opponent! In Other News * The Wilderness is entirely multiway combat. * Grouping System world hopping is no longer instant. * World hopping now displays all DarkScape worlds. * Shieldbows will now correctly work as shields and set effect items. * Making blunt and sharp arrows will no longer display the cooking overlay. * The strength of vulnerability has been decreased when fighting monsters. * Family Crest gauntlets can now be enchanted correctly. * Achievement diaries and ghost hunter armours have been brought up to the standard of other hybrid armours. * The Sniper Training achievement can now completed reliably. * Life Leech can no longer be used on inanimate objects. * The following changes have been to Fist of Guthix: * Stopped players from using healing spells and abilities. * Stopped players from taking in the Excalibur (including the enhanced version). * Stopped players from taking in Vampyrism scrimshaws. * Blood Necklace no longer works. * Players can now enter houses with familiars. * Armour stats have been rebalanced: * Druidic mage gear is now level 35 Magic armour, requires 35 Defence. (Previously required 20 Magic and Defence.) * Battle gear is now level 50 Magic power armour, requires 50 Defence. (Previously required 60 Magic and Defence.) * Dragon slayer gloves now require 40 Slayer. (Previously required 70 Slayer.) * Removed gauntlets from the Shop. They now drop from the following monsters (1/128 chance): * Bronze - Cave bugs * Iron - Lizards * Steel - Wall beasts * Black - Brine rats * Mithril - Mutated Zygomites * Adamant - Spiritual warriors * Rune - Nechryael * Dragon - Spiritual mages * Removed dragon coifs from the shop and removed their degrading mechanic. Also allowed them to be crafted using the Make-X interface (requires 2 dragon leather, degraded versions have a 'Convert' option.) * Green - 61 Crafting * Blue - 69 Crafting * Red - 76 Crafting * Black - 83 Crafting * Royal - 91 Crafting * Added new Runecrafting gloves: * Fire gloves, 40 Runecrafting to wear, 75 tokens. * Chaos gloves, 50 Runecrafting to wear, 150 tokens. * Death gloves, 92 Runecrafting to wear, 200 tokens. * Blood gloves, 94 Runecrafting to wear, 200 tokens. * Added new herb gloves: * Lantadyme, 85 Herblore to wear, 300 tokens. * Dwarf weed, 85 Herblore to wear, 300 tokens. * Torstol, 90 Herblore to wear, 350 tokens. * Added new Fishing gloves (can be stored in flingers' tacklebox): * Monkfish, 80 Fishing to wear, 200 tokens. * Cavefish, 92 Fishing to wear, 200 tokens. * Rocktail, 96 Fishing to wear, 300 tokens. * Reduced the amount of players needed in the lobby to start a game from 8 to 4. * Allowed players to use all 3 combat styles inside the arena, even when hunted. * Updated the Overlays. * Updated the Shop interface. * Players will now get a 2 minute cooldown penalty for forfeiting. * Music tracks "Guthix's Hunter" and "Waiting for the Hunt" have been reworked. * Area sounds and some sound effects have been updated. * Fist of Guthix tokens now have a "convert" option and will no longer be awarded in physical form.